


Wronski Feint

by fiface



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hogwarts AU, I'll add more tags as the story goes on, M/M, Quidditch, probably, teen wolf characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiface/pseuds/fiface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tri-Wizard Tournament has come to Hogwarts. The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons teams have arrived, and the exciting adventure begins. Stiles and his best friend Scott made the Hogwarts team, but, the Durmstrang team is ridiculously talented, and Stiles is kind of scared of the big, hulking Chaser, Derek Hale, who is made up of nothing but muscles. When Stiles finds himself falling for the Chaser, can he still find it in himself to want to win, even when he realises that there are more important things than school glory?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wronski Feint

To say that Stiles was excited would have been an understatement. In fact, he was ecstatic. This was the best thing that had happened to him since he got his letter of acceptance to Hogwarts when he was eleven years old, and that was something that was pretty hard to beat.

 

Well, it would be the best thing to happen to him, if he got accepted onto the team.

 

See, the thing was, Hogwarts was hosting the Tri-Schools Quidditch Tournament - in place of the Triwizard tournament which had been permanently banned over almost two decades before - and only the best of the best of the schools would be playing. That meant that there would be Hogwarts School Quidditch team tryouts, and it didn't matter if you were on a team already or not. Just because you were already on one of the house teams did not mean you were automatically on the Hogwarts School Quidditch Team.

 

According to Coach, the tryouts were going to be vigorous and tough. Once the team is selected, the practices are going to be brutal. Because, Quidditch was the national sport, therefore, Hogwarts must represent! Must win!

 

Stiles was both excited and nervous. He was on the Slytherin team already, as seeker. He knew he was probably the best seeker on any of the four house teams, but that didn't mean there wasn't someone who wasn't on a team who was a hundred times better, but, Merlins Beard, Stiles really hoped there wasn’t. Being a seeker was pretty much the only thing Stiles was good at.

 

-

 

Stiles stood on the Quidditch pitch, bouncing up and down, broom in hand, while waiting for Coach Finstock to arrive. There were close on a hundred different students from all four houses trying out for one of seven spots on the team and almost the entire rest of the student body had turned out to watch said tryouts. Nothing this exciting had happened to Hogwarts in, well, years.

 

All the potential School team players were standing in groups with the rest of their houses. There had been no dictation of how to arrange themselves, it was just an automatic thing to do. Stiles really wished it wasn't. He was so nervous, all he wanted was for Scott to distract him by his own nerves being worse.

 

Through the crowds of students, Stiles was able to search the floppy brown hair of his best friend out. Scott was standing in the middle of the Gryffindor group, grinning madly, seemingly unconcerned with the fact that he was about to be partaking in the tryouts of his life. Stiles glared. That was not how it was supposed to go.

 

As if sensing someone glaring daggers into him, Scott glanced up and straight at Stiles. The moment their eyes met, Scott grinned and gave Stiles the thumbs up. At the warmth in his best friends eyes, and the excitement that twinkled, even from the vast distance between them, Stiles couldn't help but grin widely back, waving madly. He never could stay mad at Scott.

 

A hush fell over the students several minutes later, not that Stiles had been paying any attention. He was too busy pulling stupid faces at Scott, who had been returning them just as vehemently. 

 

"If you play Quidditch as good as you pull stupid faces, Bilinski, you will have no issues making the team. Focus!" Coach bellowed from right next to Stiles, startling him so much that he dropped his broomstick.

 

Stiles ignored the laughter from the students surrounding him. It wasn't an uncommon thing to happen, him doing something stupid in front of a ton of people. Scott sent him a sympathetic smile, but the two stopped their antics.

 

"Now. You are all here to try out for the team. I have a few rules to start out with that the Headmistress may have left out before. First off. There will be no one below fourth year on the team. In that case, anyone third year and below trying out may as well leave the field. None of you are Harry Potter, so I'm not even going to waste my time." Coach yelled. The man didn't even bother using the Sonorous Charm, he just bellowed. Coach was just that good.

 

Stiles was exceptionally glad that he was not under the age range for the team, but he did watch twenty or so students leave the pitch, heads bowed. He felt a little bit sorry for them. Obviously, they had all gotten their hopes up, only to be shot down before they even tried. Not that Stiles was too cut up about it for them. Meant less competition. He wanted the best team for Hogwarts! Otherwise, how else could they possibly win the first ever Tri-Schools Quidditch tournament?

 

Danny Mahealani, who was standing next to Stiles nudged him.

 

"Less competition for you!" He said teasingly. Stiles resisted the mature option of poking his tongue out at the Ravenclaw that had stood nearest the Slytherins, being best friends with Jackson Whittemore, who was glaring at the two of them.

 

"Only because I know you're going to be the Keeper. No one else compares to your keeper-ing skills, dude," Stiles told him, not an ounce of teasing in his tone. Danny really was the best Keeper Hogwarts had, probably ever. It was very hard for the opposing Chasers to get a goal in past him, and some of them were absolutely great.

 

"Good thing we aren't competing against each other then, isn't it!" Danny said, just as serious as Stiles. The two boys weren't close friends, they probably weren't even friends. But they had become acquainted over the years due to the forced friendship between Stiles and Jackson after their third year rivalry for Lydia Martins affections, which Jackson came out victorious, but Stiles with a new best friend in the pretty Ravenclaw Lydia. Jackson may have been a douche, but he, Lydia and Danny were certainly people Stiles was happy to have a acquaintance with.

 

"Next thing," Coach bellowed, and all eyes turned back to the man in charge. "For those nimwits who are unaware, there are seven positions on the team. That means, you are trying out for only one position. If I think you are better suited to another position, I will tell you, and you can try out for that position instead. So, I want those people trying out for Chasers to stand over by the Gryffindor stands. Beaters by the Ravenclaw stands, Keepers by the Hufflepuff stands and the Seekers over by Slytherin. Everyone got that clear?" 

 

Stiles wondered if there was any way someone could misinterpret what Coach said, as the man was loud and to the point, this time. So often, Coach rambled on and made no sense in what he was saying. Maybe he had taken a potion just before coming out onto the pitch to be coherent. Wouldn't completely surprise Stiles. Coach was that type of man. 

 

Stiles separated from Danny and headed over to the Slytherin bleaches. He recognised most of his potential threats, as three of them were the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Seekers, but there were also a dozen or so other potential players. Stiles knew without a doubt that he had the two guys and one girl Seekers beat. 

 

If there was one thing Stiles was good at, outside of researching like a maniac, it was being a Seeker. He had the right build for it. Tall, slender, quick. Not to mention he had the advantage of people thinking he would be terrible at it, because of his spastic movements. Rather, that helped him, by both fooling his opponents, and giving him the added leverage of being quicker. 

 

There were, however, a few students whose skills were completely unknown. But, Stiles figured that none of them were on a team, so none of them could be that good. So, he, and the other three actual seekers, eyed each other warily, knowing that the real competition was each other. 

 

Coach had the Chasers do drills against the Keepers first. He had one on one, and then after a little while, having whittled some of the players out completely - one boy had thrown the Quaffle and almost taken Coach's head off. Coach had been behind the boy - He moved onto the Beaters. 

 

Coach started off with getting the potential Beaters to hit normal, muggle balls that he threw at them with a bat, before moving them onto hitting actual Bludgers. He slowly got rid of half of them. Everybody was left wincing when one tiny fourth year girl went to hit the Bludger but missed. Instead, the Bludger made contact with her, and the entire student body heard the loud crack. Surprisingly the girl didn't even scream, she just flew to the ground, face red, lips clenched, and dismounted. One of her friends from the crowds of spectating students rushing to take her to the Hospital Wing, while Coach yelled profanities and apologies at the girl, even though it wasn't even him that had hit the bludger at her. 

 

Finally, after what felt like forever, it was the Seekers turn. Stiles took to the broom like he was born for it. He didn't let his nerves get to him. He needed to do this. He needed to prove to himself that he was able to make the school team. He loved Quidditch, with an absolution. Making the team would mean everything to him!

 

Coach let out a snitch and all potential Seekers were off searching for it straight away. 

 

"Whoever catches the snitch out of you lot is automatically on the team, no hesitations. No ifs, and or buts!" Coach said after everyone had taken flight. 

 

Five minutes into the dozen or so Seekers seeking the Snitch, Coach sent some of the Beaters up to add distraction to the mix. 

 

Stiles loved flying. There was something about it that calmed his mind in a way no medication, magical, or muggle, ever could. The wind rushing through his hair, eyes watering if he went too fast... The speed. Just everything about flying. Stiles was made to be in the air. 

 

Stiles figured he was a good Seeker because his mind couldn't keep still. With his ADHD his mind was everywhere, his body couldn't keep still, so searching for something that was never in the one spot kind of felt like he was finding himself, and Stiles felt that very deeply. He felt a slight kinship with the Snitch, always flittering about, rarely ever still enough to be captured, because that was how Stiles felt all the time. Nothing ever captured his attention for long… Except the Snitch.

 

While flying, Stiles had been left relatively alone from Bludgers. They were generally sent after the people that were flying crazily, those who made it seem like they had seen the Snitch and were after it. Stiles had long learnt to tell the difference between someone faking and someone who had actually caught sight of the tiny little golden ball. 

 

However, just because no Bludgers had been sent his way, didn't mean it was going to stay that way. One, soon enough, came flying his way. Stiles hadn't actually seen it, as his back was to it, but he had moved in time to dodge it, just because he could never sit still for long. He only noticed it when there was a collective gasp from the onlookers, and the sound of the Bludger going whizzing past his head. He had no idea who hit the ball, when he turned to look, and all the Beaters were staring at him innocently, so he couldn't find out, not that it mattered, as it didn't make contact with him anyway. 

 

Stiles was hovering near the goal posts, keeping out of the melee of Seekers and Beaters in the middle of the pitch, some doing swooping dives, showing off, others just circling, when he saw the Snitch just metres in front of himself. So, without any dramatics, he zoomed those few feet forward and snatched it out of the air.

 

It was obvious that no one had noticed him catching the snitch, so, with a casualness that Stiles didn't often possess, he flew up to Coach and hovered next to him for a moment or two before the man noticed him.

 

"Aren't you supposed to be out there Seeking the Snitch?" Coach asked, peering at him cautiously. Stiles grinned at the man.

 

"No need, I already caught it," he said and proffered the Snitch for inspection. Coach gaped at him and blew his whistle, signaling that the snitch had been caught. Everyone was staring around in confusion. No one had seen a spectacular dive, or massive race to get to the Snitch, nothing exciting had even happened, except for Stiles' near miss with the Bludger. 

 

"Who caught the Snitch, Coach?" The Ravenclaw Seeker called out, her face crestfallen. 

 

"Bilinski did," Coach yelled. Stiles sighed and turned to face the Coach.

 

"It's Stilinski, sir," he figured it was time that he told the man what his name actually was, seeing as he had made the team.

 

"You couldn't have said that before, Stilinski? Way to embarrass a man!" the Coach yelled in his face, though he didn't look too serious. "Congratulations, Stilinski, on being the first official Hogwarts Quidditch team player. To everyone else. I'll have a list of players who made the team posted just outside the Great Hall tomorrow morning. Now, get out of here!" 

 

Stiles whooped in excitement. Despite his casualness, he couldn't believe he had actually caught the snitch. Things like that never happened to Stiles. He was never chosen first, unless it was Scott doing the choosing.

 

Speaking of... Scott flew up to Stiles a massive grin on his bright face. 

 

"You made it!" he exclaimed. 

 

**

 

Scott and Stiles had a mini celebration of their very own, in the kitchens, with smiling house elves bringing them cakes and chocolates and desserts, even though Scott had yet to make the Hogwarts team.

 

"I don't care if I don't make the team, as long as one of us did! I better make the team!" Scott had declared after the first bite of celebratory chocolate cake. 

 

Somehow, the house elves had heard the news before the two boys had even reached them. They had offered Stiles lots of congratulations and bowed more than Stiles had ever seen them do so. 

 

"There's no way you won't make the team. You're one of the best chasers the school has. Your only competition is Whittemore," Stiles said through a mouthful of Pumpkin Juice, earning another of Scott's brilliant smiles in return. 

 

Scott loved Quidditch for similar reasons to Stiles. While Quidditch was a sport, the players didn’t need to do a lot of running, and Scott, with his asthma, was able to finally play a sport, a popular sport. The connection was deep.

 

***

 

Needless to say, Scott made the team. Along with Jackson, Isaac, Danny, Ethan and Aiden - the twins-. Stiles, as much as he was loathe to admit it, knew the team was pretty well rounded and selected. Each house was represented, and all players being on a house team already. Stiles figured if that wasn't the case, then why the heck wasn't that particular player on their house team already. But, Coach had proven smart for once. 

 

The seven members of the new Hogwarts School Quidditch Team were seated around a large table at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Coach was up at the bar ordering food and drinks for everyone from the amazingly beautiful Madam Rosmerta. The witch had apparently been working there for years, and despite her age, was still one of the most beautiful women Stiles had ever seen. Perhaps it was because she provided him with food and beverage, or maybe it was because on the odd occasion she would sneak him a glass of Firewhiskey. 

 

Although there was an air of tension between the seven boys, as they weren't known for all getting along very well, and being from different, warring houses, the excitement was still palpable. They were all doing the damndest to be pleasant to each other, because they all knew that if there was any friction between the team members, than the chances of them staying on the team was slim to none. 

 

"Oh my god!" Stiles exclaimed for the billionth time, which earned him an eye roll from Jackson. It was the middle of the day, and was not a Hogsmeade trip weekend. Coach had decided to take them out to celebrate despite all that, because as far as he was concerned, these boys were now the kings of the school.

 

"I can't believe we are here in the middle of a school day," Scott whispered, glancing around the half packed pub like he was guilty of doing the wrong thing. It was Stiles' turn to roll his eyes.

 

"It's not like it's the first time you've ever done that, Scott," he reminded his best friend, remembering numerous occasions where the two boys had snuck out of the castle and gone on adventures through the village. Scott grinned at him.

 

"Yeah, but I mean with a teacher. It's weird," he said. Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by Jackson interrupting him.

 

"Wait. You two fools know a way out of the castle? I thought they had blocked off all the secret entrances and exits after the War?" He looks both confused and put out. 

 

"Jackson, Jackson, Jackson," Stiles sighed, shaking his head at his fellow Slytherin, a grin on his face. "They sealed up all the passageways they knew about. Just remember, Hogwarts is a place of magic. It creates new secrets every year. We found four ways into Hogsmeade in our first year alone," he admitted. Everyone but Scott stared at him in surprise. Jackson actually glowered at him. Stiles grinned back delightedly.

 

"Actually, Stiles found them all. Then he told me about them," Scott said with a bright grin, happy to concede his friends finding skills. 

 

"What can I say, I'm a seeker through and through," Stiles joked.

 

“And you never told me about them?” Jackson looked aghast. “Do you have any idea what I could have done with that type of information?” 

 

Stiles snorted at him. “You’re a delight, Jackson. I told Lydia about one of them in third year, and I’m pretty sure she knew about another two before the year was out. That Strawberry goddess is a genius after all. Yet she never told you?” Stiles took great delight in the glower Jackson directed at him.

 

“Still,” Isaac piped up quietly. “You never told anyone else? You could have made yourself really popular by being, like, the only person who could get contraband from out of the school,” his voice was serious, and his eyes were wide, like he couldn’t believe Stiles had willingly past up such an opportunity. Stiles shook his head.

 

“I’d rather do it for a select amount of students that are actually my friend, then everyone to just use me. Most of the students at this school aren’t actually as nice as you all probably think. I’m just lucky that Lydia is the queen of the school, and her blonde henchman Jackson is too afraid of her to let anything happen to me,” Stiles said softly. He hadn’t started out with the intent for the conversation to get so deep, but it was certainly heading that way. He glanced at the table of his new teammates and noticed their glum looks as they thought about his words. The twins actually looked mildly guilty.

 

"I don't know why you are all looking so sour in the faces. You lot are now going to be the most sought after lads in England. You have a celebration to be had. Smile fools.” Stiles yelled, changing the subject and eliciting cheers from his surprised peers. They all high fived each other and Stiles felt like he had mildly accomplished something. That, along with being on the Hogwarts School Quidditch team was fantastic.

 

The Butterbeer and the food that followed was fantastic.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY. I HAD NO INTENTIONS ON THIS FIC. I DID NOT MEAN TO UPLOAD IT, BUT THEN MY HANDS GOT AWAY FROM ME AND BEFORE I KNEW IT, IT WAS UP ON HERE. I'LL TRY TO POST CHAPTERS TO THIS ONE, BUT IT WILL BE SO SPORADIC BECAUSE I AM AN AWFUL AWFUL PERSON. PLEASE FORGIVE ME.


End file.
